Star Falls, Doom rises
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Starcrushed AU! Sadly for Star...she was unlucky enough to be the version of herself that lived in a universe filled with WAY worse things then Toffee...


**Star rises, Doom Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...…...

 **They came out of nowhere...**

 **The Helghast Empire...**

 **From an obscure backwater planet...their fleet did rise...**

 **Raining death and destruction from the skies...**

 **One...by one...all dimensions did fall...**

 **As well as all kingdoms...big and small...**

 **Every species killed, their very planets sucked dry, burnt, and salted**

 **It seemed like they just could not be halted...**

 **Until they faced Moon the Undaunted...**

 **(nursery rhyme found scrawled in blood at the ruins of Dimension R4: Author Unknown)**

...

Colonel Mael Radec snarled. He glared from his chair on the bridge of the command ship. "Why have we not taken this planet yet!?" He shrieked. Mewni was the center of the final line of resistance against them! If it fell, the line collapse, and they would be victorious!

The ensign whimperd as he came close. "Sir...we've made good progress! The sky trenches have fallen, their allies have been cut off, the mewni ruin-defense grid has been rendered mostly inopre-

 **BAM!**

The ensigns brain matter hit the ground before his body could. Radec blew out the smoke on his gun barrel. "I didn't ask what we were doing RIGHT...I asked what we were doing WRONG. Disobedience to a superior officer will not be tolerated!"

Another Ensign was forcibly pushed toward him. The man whimperd. "Moon! Queen Moon! Her magic is too powerful! All advances have been staled because of her!" He shouted quickly, and then tired to run-

 **CRACK!**

-only to be grabbed by an enraged Radec, and used to smash through the window. Were Radec immediately jumped out of the ship and free fell to Mewni.

 _If you want something done right...do it yourself..._

...one hour later...

King River was disoriented...one second...he was fighting beside his wife...then...what's his name? Radish? No, Radec! Yes...he fell from the sky and burned down half their remaining army with his impact...then without missing a beat...began slaughtering the rest...

Things...things were a bit blurry after that...River groaned as he slowly made his way back onto his feet. Around him the bodies of Mewni soldiers were strewn about...filled with concern...he looked around for his wife...What he saw stopped his heart cold...

...5 minutes earlier...

Radec glared at Moon...no matter how much he wished to deny it...she'd beaten him...but she was in bad shape as well...he could still win this...no matter the cost he'd win for the glory of the Helghan empire!

"You have not won! You've only delayed the inevitable!" He shouted as he dragged his lacerated body over to her.

Moon glared at him. "Radec, I implore you! Stop this madness! Half the universe is dead and barren! What can you even hope to accomplish with all this senseless slaughter!?" She pleaded.

Radec chuckled as he quickly typed some buttons on his wrist computer- under the guise of steadying himself -and forcing himself back onto his feet.

"We will not rest until all we survey is under our banner! Will drown you with our blood if we have to! You cannot stop us! We shall be victorious! We will have our vengeance on Earth!"

Moon looked at him confused. "Earth? What's- Radec pressed the last button-

 **SQUICK!**

Radec had hacked one of their nearby downed security drones...it was to damaged to do much...But you didn't need much to run through two people...

Ignoring the sharp implement that now pierced both his body and moons, Radec quickly pinned the Queen down and shouted through his com-link: "ALL ORBITAL CANNONS! FIRE ON THIS POSITION! KILL EVERYONE HERE!"

Moon was horrified. "Are you mad!? You'll die too!" "THEN I DIE FOR THE GLORY OF THE HELGHAST!"

 **ZAP!**

Where Moon had been...now River had taken her place. "Will you shut up already?" He spat at the shocked Radec.

From where the injured Moon had been shifted to...she could do nothing but watch as her husband was blown to bits...she wept..she cried down...she **DIPPED DOWN**...

...

 **Dear, Alyssa...Queen Moon lost it...it was like the final battle with the 'Immortal One' all over again...she wiped out their ground forces...their central command ship...half their fleet...for the first time since the war began...the Hellghast RETREATED...we were victorious...but Mewni...Mewni is in ruins...Moon had to destroy half the surface of the planet with all the dark spells she was wiping out...I fear for the future of us all... (Letter from palace guard Archibald)**

...

Moon wept as she held her infant daughter in her arms...she and the High Council had sealed off 1/4 of the universe with a mystic shell...trapping the Helghast...Glossaryck assured her as long as the magic in the universe remained stable...they would never break free...but still...she worried...

...14 years later...

One of the High council guards yawned as he checked the status of the Helghast shell. "Surprise, surprise. It's still fully functional..just like the last hundred times I've checked...sheesh, why is the council still wasting money observing this stupid thing?"

 **SQUICK!**

"It is not for the subordinate to question they're superior's." Whispered Radec into the ear of the now decapitated head.

He turned to one of the technicians. "Report." He said firmly. The technician saluted. "Sir, the holo-facade is working perfectly! As far as the universe is concerned, the Mystic shell is till keeping us contained...also...it was in the servers sir...the location of earth...and Echo-Creek."

For the first time in his life... Radec was dumbstruck...then he laughed! "How fitting...on the anniversary of our empires defeat...we will not only rise again...but avenge the death of Progenitor Otis...and his possum kin!"

 **LONG LIVE OTIS!**

 **LONG LIVE VISARI!**

 **LONG LIVE THE EMPIRE!**

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
